1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercising device, and more particularly to a jump rope apparatus that allows the rope to rotate faster than normal and aid in exercising other parts of the body in addition to the legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Skipping rope has long been a favorite form of entertainment for children, boys and girls alike. Rope skipping is also used as a training exercise for many athletes, such as boxers, for exercising the legs and the cardiovascular system. As is well known in the art, various types of jump rope exercises are presently being used, one being the typical jump rope that comprises an elongated section of rope having handles attached to each free end, so that the user can hold the rope and then rotate it about his body while jumping off the surface of the ground, allowing the turning rope to pass under the feet. The rope handles of this type of jump rope are generally actuated by the individual's wrist movement. More recently, attempts have been made to improve upon the exercise attained by the conventional type of jump rope by requiring the jumper to be subjected to multiple passes of the rope during the same time period previously required for one pass. These were often referred to as double jump rope or hoop constructions.
Typical of the prior art disclosing double jump rope or hoop constructions requiring the user to jump twice during a single revolution of the device are U.S. patents, U.S. Pat. No. 169,625 to Crandall; U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,717 to Lutz; U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,666 to Fitch; U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,229 to Ramsey; U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,713 to Martin; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,677 to Murray. In each of these instances, the hoop or rope jumping device is crank operated. In some instances, the device is height adjustable, but in all instances disclosed in these patents, the device is restricted to a fixed width.
In some other instances, double hoop or rope constructions are provided using a pair of opposed hoop-type members which revolve about and are operated by a crossbar. Representative of this type of construction are U.S. patents, U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,972 to Feinn; U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,402 to McCombs; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,628 to Heyn, et al. In most instances, these constructions are width limiting and, except for the McCombs patent, are height limiting as well.
In some instances, the devices are even motorized as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,092 to Morris, et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,616 to Evans. In the former instance, the ropes are even driven in opposite directions.
It was with knowledge of the prior art and the limitations existing in such prior art devices that the present invention has been conceived and is now reduced to practice.